Black & Blood: A Hellsing Chronicle: Volume 1
by SupernovaPrime
Summary: A young girl named Valarie, starts to go on the most horrific adventure of her life in the first installment of the new Hellsing series.
1. Deadly Encounter Part 1

Chapter 1

Valarie's POV

I waited patiently for the TV to turn on so I could watch _True Blood_. Apparently this is the fifth time the TV had problems turning on.

Why does technology always have a thing against me?

Moments later, the TV finally turned on, but it instead turned on with the Channel 8 News Network instead of the HBO channel. I never liked the news. They always talk about "bad news" 24 hours a day. Where is there ever "good news" in the world? Apparently, there never was any. Or maybe I'm just not paying attention.

It is the year 2009 in the small town of Albury in Britain. The neighborhood is quite "peaceful" in a certain way I can't explain. I pretty much know every single person who lives in the neighborhood. My parents are always busy with work and everything, so really I have no "family" time with them. I just walk around the neighborhood minding my own business.

Oh hell, I forgot to mention my own damn name.

My name is Valarie Rose. I am age 18 with straight jet-black hair, blue-eyes, decent skin color, and with a close enough body form like Megan Fox. All I pretty much do everyday, is draw (yes I am an artist), listen to heavy metal (or classic rock/rock in general), read, and practice self-defense. Roaming through the streets can be dangerous sometimes. Especially if you are roaming in the woods at night. Alone.

I began changing from my comfy clothes to my outside clothes. I began to put on a black T-Shirt with the band name "Coheed & Cambria" and gray jeans (not too tight on the legs). I put on my favorite skull ring and guitar earrings, along with a skull necklace, some makeup (foundation, eyeliner, all that stuff but not too much), and black sneakers. I head out the door into the warm summer night.

I looked at my watch after I traveled a half-of-mile down the sidewalk. My watch says that it is 8:55 p.m. I encounter the woods that I went into every other day. My heart says to go in and roam around like a "free-man". My mind says to turn around and go home. Screw my conscience, I decided to go in.

I walked down this dirt path through the deepest part of the woods. I swore I heard rustling within the bushes. Once again, my mind was playing tricks with me. I got my iPod out of my pocket, placed the ear-buds in my ears, and began listening to Linkin Park.

As I kept walking, I stopped. Why did I stop? Well I mostly stopped because: 1. I felt unsafe. And 2, I saw someone with an overcoat (I think that's what they are called) not too far ahead of me. I crept behind a bush to see who it was. My eyes were wide and my heart was racing like a stampede of many horses.

The person was a man. A man with a large red overcoat and, what seemed to be like, black hair. He was kneeling, which I really don't know why and really what he was doing. To be honest, I was to scared to find out. But yet, I was curious to know the whole reason why he is kneeling and what he is kneeling for. I slowly crawled more to the left to see what the man was doing. And…holy shit. The man was drinking blood off a younger man that I knew from downtown at a bar.

I really, REALLY could not believe what I was seeing. Did I take any drugs before hand? By looking into my memory, no I didn't. Am I dreaming? Well this seems way to real to be a dream. So the answer is no, I'm not dreaming.

I kept watching because I was too scared to turn back so that "man" could sneak up behind me and…well…feed on me, I guess. I looked closely and I could tell the young man was about dead. His eyes were rolled to the back of his head (eek) and he looked extremely pale. The "man" was about finished, from the looks of it, and so he set him down like trash being thrown on the ground. The "man" stood up and grinned evilly.

"I am still not 'satisfied'", the "man" said, "It was fun but yet I'm still hungry. Maybe if I find some whore off the street and drained her with some 'fun' while doing it, my thirst could most likely be satisfied."

He chuckled. That chuckle he did made a chill go up my spine. I could see his sharp fangs. I surely don't want him to see me. And I really REALLY in heaven's name want to get out of here. I began crawling away till I was at least 6 feet from him and began running. I was scared shitless.

Before I even knew I felt safer than ever before in my life, the "man" was a few feet in front of me in the blink of an eye. I was screwed.


	2. Deadly Encounter Part 2

Recap: _He chuckled. That chuckle he did made a chill go up my spine. I could see his sharp fangs. I surely don't want him to see me. And I really REALLY in heaven's name want to get out of here. I began crawling away till I was at least 6 feet from him and began running. I was scared shitless._

_ Before I even knew I felt safer than ever before in my life, the "man" was a few feet in front of me in the blink of an eye. I was screwed._

Chapter 2

Valarie's POV

I fell on my ass on the hard ground and made a grunting sound when I collided with it. I looked up to the "man" standing approximately 2 feet in front of me. I was scared to death. In fact, I was looking at death. This might as well be the end of the great dumbass, Valarie Rose, who gave up her life stupidly by going into the damn forest _alone_.

The "man" looked at me with the red glowing circles that look like he is wearing some kind of glasses over his eyes. He grinned in a sort of seductive yet evil way and started to speak the same type of tone as his malicious grin.

"Why hello there," he said a bit seductively, cocking his head to the left a bit, "I heard you coming to see the show I put up. Too bad you came late. But hey, I'm up for encores."

He did that spine-tingling chuckle and then started to walk towards me. What the hell was I suppose to do now? Scream? No. Run? Hell no. Surrender? Close but no. How about….fight back? I'm about to die anyways so really, would it matter?

I placed my iPod and ear-buds into my pocket and grabbed out the pocketknife that I placed in the back of my pants (yes I forgot to tell you that too). So that's why my ass is in so much goddamn pain. I flicked the blade and pointed it at the "man".

"S-Stay back you-you-you monster!" I stuttered. Wow I sound so brave. Sarcasm.

He chuckled a bit deeper that made my legs a bit weak. What the hell was I thinking of standing up to this freak?

"You really think that little butter knife can kill me?" he said, "You are quite humorous…for a human."

He began to walk closer to the point of standing almost right to me. I was shaking uncontrollably.

"Don't be scared, little girl," he said, "I can make this night much more lovely than what it is now."

He breathed out heavily like some 30-year-old pervert. He began to bend over a bit to look into my face. I snapped out of it and stabbed him and ran. Wow that was stupid, but hey…better than standing there like a dumb idiot right?

I ran as fast as I could. But it wasn't good enough. A strong hand grabbed me by the back of my neck and pulled me back into the darkness. The "man" kept me on the ground with my feet but was pinning my arms to the tree. He leaned his head close to my face, breathing heavily on me.

"That was smooth. But I bet I can be a bit _smoother_," he said seductively.

When he said the word smoother, it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I struggled a bit and he chuckled. Apparently, he liked aggressive women because by the look of it, I was turning him on a little. He pressed his body against me, arms still pinned by his strong hands. I turned my head away so I don't look at his horrible face before I die.

"This is quite fun. A very lovely night it is, don't you think?" he said chuckling, "I won't turn you. But I will feed a bit. After all, you are my dessert."

I began making this soft whining sound as he breathed on my neck and began licking it, which made me moan softly. Damn I hate what he's doing. It feels so good but yet he scares the hell out of me. I felt a pinch on my neck and began to make a soft yelp. I felt the blood rush out of me like a river rapid. I struggled more but he kept holding me down forcefully, which began to hurt.

"No," I said, "Let. Me. Go!"

He ignored me and kept drinking while making soft moans from the taste of my blood. I struggled harder and pushed him. Surprisingly, he jumped back with his head facing down to the ground, drooling blood. I ran off. What the hell was that all about? That was way to easy. Was he expecting something to come up in the near future? I don't want to even think about it. I just want to go home.

I arrived at home 15 minutes later and crashed on to my bed. I sobbed a bit and rubbed my neck. I fell asleep crying without telling my parents what happened. God what a night.


	3. Truth or Scare

Recap: _He ignored me and kept drinking while making soft moans from the taste of my blood. I struggled harder and pushed him. Surprisingly, he jumped back with his head facing down to the ground, drooling blood. I ran off. What the hell was that all about? That was way to easy. Was he expecting something to come up in the near future? I don't want to even think about it. I just want to go home._

_ I arrived at home 15 minutes later and crashed on to my bed. I sobbed a bit and rubbed my neck. I fell asleep crying without telling my parents what happened. God what a night._

Chapter 3

Valarie's POV

I opened my eyes and observed the room while lying on my comfy purple-and-black bed. No monster. No forest. I was hoping that whatever happened last night _was_ just a nightmare. Vampires can't be real right? That "man" can't be really a vampire. Or can he? Eesh, I _so_ don't want to think about it after I just woke up from a sort-of-peaceful sleep.

I stretched out my body, slid out of the covers, and went on to the bathroom. I turned on the light switch and reluctantly went to go look in the brown-framed mirror. God, I looked like a fucked up Goth. My black hair was like a fuzz-ball and my eyeliner and mascara was a black streak down my face. I reached for the toothpaste that was on a shelf near the mirror on my right and stopped before putting my arm back down. What made me stop was seeing a healed wound that looked like a hole on the right of my neck (my right). So apparently yesterday night it wasn't a dream at all. Shit!

I gasped in horror and traced my fingers over the wound and around it. Luckily there wasn't two bite marks because otherwise I would have been dead a long time ago or a vampire by now. The wound looked like a guy was trying to make a serious hickey on the side of my neck. My neck and wrists were sore as hell. Speaking of my wrists, I saw a ring of bruises on them. That "man" surely held me down hard enough to make my muscles bruise internally and externally. What an asshole. I better not forget the words, "creepy vampire", to put in the sentence as well.

I finished brushing my teeth, along with cleaning my face from the line of eyeliner and mascara, and made my way back to my room. I closed the door and stood there, placing my hands over my face. _This can't be happening_, I thought, _I'm just hallucinating from paranoia over a damn nightmare or something like that. Get over yourself, Valarie. _I dropped my hands to my sides and glanced to the right of my room where my desk and drawers stood against the wall. I made my way to the desk and sat in the wooden chair to calm myself from this unnecessary stress. I placed my head back on the top part of the chair and glanced over to my left. There is a folded note with a red border around it on the top platform of my desk where I kept my notebooks. I made a "What the Hell?" type of look and slowly reached out for the note. I grabbed it and opened it reluctantly.

_Hello there. We met in the woods last night. I hope your neck wound is okay. You sure put on an encore last night for me. I will never forget that night with you. I will hopefully see you again shortly for another lovely encore._

_ ~ Alucard_

My body started shaking. How the hell did he know where my house was? I dropped the note, like someone slapped it out of my hand, and backed away to my drawers that were behind me. I stared at the note with wide eyes of fear and horror. He was coming back for me…to kill me…to feed on me…to…turn me?

I scurried out of my room and slammed the door behind me. What was I going to do next? Should I get help or wait here till night comes by so I can beat the shit out of that freak? Well, the "kick-ass" option was an epic fail in the forest. So really the only option to pick, is getting help.

I went to the living room, picked up the phone and dialed 911.

"You dialed 911 what is your emergency?" said the lady on phone.

"Uh-uh I have a stalker to report that attacked me last night," I said kind of stupidly.

"Name?"

"Valarie Rose."

"Address?"

"1124 Crimson Avenue; Albury, Britain 7153."

"Alright, Valarie," the lady began to say, " we will send a sheriff there immediately."

"Thank you so much," I said and hung up with relief.

_Well at least I called for help_, I thought, _and hopefully they believe what I said and not call me a crack head or something like that. _

I sat on the couch and lied against it with a calm look on my face. I turned on the TV and watched _True Blood_ on HBO. Damn, I love this show. But really, did they have to put so much sex in it? I bet that vampire guy enjoys this show a lot. _True Blood_ is like a vampire's dream of vampire porno.


	4. Suspicion

Recap: _Well at least I called for help_, I thought, _and hopefully they believe what I said and not call me a crack head or something like that. _

_ I sat on the couch and lied against it with a calm look on my face. I turned on the TV and watched True Blood on HBO. Damn, I love this show. But really, did they have to put so much sex in it? I bet that vampire guy enjoys this show a lot. True Blood is like a vampire's dream of vampire porno._

Chapter 4

Valarie's POV

I heard a knock on my front door.

"This is Sheriff Bailey. I am here for the report of a stalker mentioned from Valarie Rose?" said the sheriff.

Luckily my parents were out doing what pleases them. They don't give a shit about what I do. Whenever I tell them that something happened, they always say _"Suck it up, toots"._ Fuck them.

I went to the door and opened it.

"Are you Valarie Rose?" said the sheriff.

"Yes I am," I said in a confident tone.

"May you sit down so that we can get started?"

"Sure thing. Could I get you anything to drink?"

"No thanks, ma'am."

I nodded and sat on the couch, keeping my eyes on him so that he doesn't think I'm "suspicious" in anyway. He got out a notepad from the back of his back pocket with a blue pen and sat on the chair in front of me.

"How old are you, Valarie?" he said.

"18," I replied almost instantly.

"And where are your parents?"

"My mom and dad are out," I said with an irritated tone.

"Do you know what their occupations are?"

"My mom is an accountant at a local bank near Albury and my dad is an Industrial designer for a car company 15 miles from here. I don't know their company names exactly, since they really don't tell me anything anymore."

Sheriff Bailey gave me a look and finished writing all the information I gave him.

"Ok," he began, "Now about this 'stalker' you mentioned on the telephone, what were you doing last night?"

"Walking in the woods ,that was a couple streets down, at 8:55 p.m. at night," I replied.

"Why were you going in the woods?"

"To get fresh air and to relieve the stress from home."

"Don't you think that going alone in the woods at night is a terrible idea for a young woman like you?"

"Not really because those woods were quite peaceful everytime I went in them, day and night. Well, they were peaceful until this creeper popped up at me."

"What was he doing in the woods?"

"Uh…" I tried to spit the words out of my mouth, "He was uh-killing a young man."

He began writing more stuff down in his notepad.

"Is that it?" he said.

"Well," I began, "After that he came up to me and…well…he bit me and drank my blood."

I cringed after saying that sentence because I was too afraid of what look the cop would give me. When I looked, he seemed to give me an understandable look and wrote down stuff in his notepad. That was weird. Ususally cops would laugh or say "Have you been taking drugs lately?" But this guy took it seriously and said nothing close to what I was thinking he might of said.

"Did you get a physical description of him?" he glanced at me with a serious look.

"Um," I began, "He was about 6 foot, maybe over than that. He had black hair, red eyes, was pale as the god damn winter, and was wearing a red overcoat with a red hat. Oh, and he was also wearing white gloves with black pants, a black undercoat, and black boots."

He wrote all of the information down and placed his pen and paper back to the back of his pants.

"Good," he said, "Very good. I will give this information to the police station. In the meantime, I want you to stay here till dark. My partners and I will be here to defend you, in case the stalker comes back."

I nodded and watched him stop at the door to say one last thing.

"Oh and one more thing," he said, "What kind of car do each of your parents drive?"

"Um," I thought deeply, "My mom drives a red Pontiac G6 and my dad drives a blue Mustang 2009."

"Names?"

"Emily Rose and Jonathan Rose."

"Thank you. I will arrive with them. See you tonight, ma'am."

I nodded and watched him leave. Tonight is going to get interesting.


	5. Betrayal

Recap: _"Oh and one more thing," he said, "What kind of car do your parent's drive?"_

"_Uh," I thought deeply, "My mom drives a red Pontiac G6 and my dad drives a blue Mustang 2009."_

"_Names?"_

"_Emily Rose and Jonathan Rose."_

"_Thank you. I will arrive with them. See you tonight, ma'am."_

_I nodded and watched him leave. Tonight is going to get interesting._

Chapter 5

Valarie's POV

It is 8:04 p.m. on a Saturday night in the warm month of June. No sign of Sheriff Bailey and the mystery gang. No sign of my selfish parents. I'm becoming uneasy. _Something doesn't seem right_, I thought.

I was ready for the big night of whether the police will find the stalker soon or arrest my parents for neglecting their "precious" child. Ha ha, that would be a great sight.

I'm wearing a black T-shirt with red horizontal stripes on it, along with dark blue jeans, black circle earrings, a skull necklace, two skull rings on my right hand, and a cross with a chain around my neck. Hey, you never know when it can come in handy. But what sucks is that I have to sit and wait like a helpless human being who doesn't know what to do before the sheriff arrives back at my house. Blah.

It is 8:15 and I began to see a car light from the window. It's Sheriff Bailey's police car. But…where are my parents? He said he would be with them. I see Bailey and his friends come out of the car. His friends stayed on the front porch while he came to the door. He began to knock. I opened the door slowly, hesitation sinking in.

"Good evening, Valarie. I have news for you that you would want to hear."

"Great!" I was suddenly getting anxious, "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Why not?" he said, grinning a bit, "Do you have wine?"

"Yes, in the fridge. I'll get it."

I went to the kitchen, got the wine out from the bottom shelf, and poured some in a glass. I went back into the living room to give him the glass and set the wine bottle on the coffee table.

"Thanks, Valarie," he said in an elegant tone.

"Your wel-" I was cut off when I saw Sheriff Bailey take the glass of wine and threw it at the wall to my right. It shattered in a blink of an eye. He then grabbed the wine bottle and smashed it against my head. I screamed in pain and collapsed on to the ground with a gash on the side of my head. Spots of blood were on the carpet beneath me.

"W-what the hell was that for?!" I yelled while groaning from the pain.

Bailey grabbed me by the shirt and threw me to the wall against a mirror. The mirror shattered and most of the glass collided with the skin on my back and my arm. I screamed in even more pain. God, this hurt like hell.

Bailey laughed in a loud, evil tone. After his long laugh that lasted for like 20 seconds, he then pinned me to the wall by gripping his hands around my throat.

"W-what the fuck is going on!?" I yelled while gasping a bit from Bailey's grip.

Bailey chuckled, "Thanks to you, we found out who the 'stalker' was that killed many of our finest men."

"Yeah, your fucking welcome."

Bailey chuckled again, "But that's not _all_ the news."

I gave him a wide eye, "What?"

"Apparently, my dear, we are vampires as well."

I gasped in terror. Oh no, oh hell no! Of course the goddamn people you depend on are the goddamn bloodsuckers! Life sucks when you are caught in life-threatening situations like these.

Bailey chuckled, "Yes, yes, we are the creatures of the night that many fear. Many don't believe in such things like us until they see it for themselves."

"W-w-what the hell do you want from me?" I spat out while gasping for air. Bailey's grip was getting tighter around my neck. One more squeeze and my windpipe will be nothing but dust.

"What do I want from you?" he grinned evilly, "I want you to be the bait for the 'stalker' who killed our men and that young man at the bar that he killed last night. That young man was a fine vampire to our group. We lost contact with him after he met you and headed out of the bar. The guy who snatched him is the same guy we saw kill our greatest vampire lieutenant of the clan."

I struggled from the grip, "Where the hell are my parents!?"

"Your parents?" Bailey began to laugh, "Your parents were useful for satisfying our hunger for a while during the day. You won't be seeing them ever again. But hey, you don't care about them anyways!"

I paused.

"H-how can you live with the sunlight?"

"Our vampire clan created this type of sun block to protect our skin from the sun's radiation. It's very rare. In fact, we are the only clan who has it. We tinted our car windows as well to die down the light a bit."

Wow, they are smart.

Bailey came closer to me, his breath colliding with the surface of the skin on my face.

"Mmmmm," he breathed in, "You sure smell fine. Maybe one sip wouldn't hurt."

He grinned evilly, baring his sharp-pointed fangs. I screamed for help. I was terrified.

"Ha ha! Scream all you want, you worthless bitch! No one will save you. That is…if your little 'stalker' comes by to save your worthless soul."

I kept screaming. But then…a noise stopped me. Bailey flinched from the sound of it as well. The sound was this soft, evil laugh from outside of the house that slowly turned into this awful rumbling growl. Bailey and I both glanced at the window. The shadows of Bailey's men stood outside of the window, both in shock and confused from what they were facing. Suddenly, a shadow came towards the two men. The shadow of a large, vicious dog that growled in anger and hunger. Within 15 seconds, the dog turned the men to shreds. The outside of the window was painted in blood.

I glanced at Bailey's face and he looked so goddamn scared, that I swore he was going to piss himself. I made a sharp glance back at the window. The dog seemed to turn into a man. The man had the same shadow as the guy from the previous night. Oh shit…it's him.

The man's shadow came closer to the door and then, the doorknob turned slowly to the right. I heard Bailey gasp and the door beginning creak open. I saw the man from last night grinning at the both of us with eyes glowing as red as the blood on his very hands.

"Hello, Valarie," he said in that same seductive tone, "I told you I would see you again in a short amount of time."


	6. Blood Battle

Recap: _The man's shadow came closer to the door and then, the doorknob turned slowly to the right. I heard Bailey gasp and the door beginning creak open. I saw the man from last night grinning at the both of us with eyes glowing as red as the blood on his very hands._

"_Hello, Valarie," he said in that same seductive tone, "I told you I would see you again in a short amount of time."_

Chapter 6

Valarie's POV

"You!" Bailey roared, "You killed my finest men! Identify yourself!"

The man grinned widely, showing his sharp fangs that made a chill go through my whole body.

"My name is Alucard," the man said, "I work for the Hellsing Organization. I'm here to clean up the trash that lies within Britain and other countries of the continent of Europe. I'm afraid your days of fun and games are over, you worthless scumbag."

So his name is Alucard. I guess he's going to be my savior…I hope.

Alucard's POV

I glanced at Valarie, who was still pinned down by Bailey. Her sweet smell of blood flowed through my nostrils like it was the very oxygen that I could only breathe in to survive. I hope I get another taste of her blood after the battle is over. This won't take long.

Bailey was in anger and threw the girl to the wall, hard enough to make her go unconscious. Pity I couldn't catch her from the fall.

"You bastard!" Bailey roared, "You will pay for your sins!"

Bailey charged towards me with an emotion of rage and power. His hands were like claws of a mighty tiger, ready to slash my skin at any moment. I dodged the first slash and got hit the second time. A stream of blood poured out of my arm where he slashed. Bailey laughed and threw his right fist at me. I caught his fist before it even slammed into my face. I broke his wrist like a twig and he yelped from the pain.

"Pathetic dog," I muttered.

I tore his wrist off like paper. The skin tore off slowly and blood splattered on to the carpet. He began to scream in pain.

"Ah!" he yelled, "My fist!"

I grinned as he charged at me with his left fist. I dodged the fist and bit on to his arm, tearing it off as more blood began to stream out of his body. He yelled even more and I began to laugh loudly.

"Come on! The fun has just started! You can do better than that, you piece of dog shit! Come on! Come on! Fight back! Show how tough of a vampire you can truly be!" I roared at him.

I slammed my hand into his stomach, ripping out the organs while causing a pool of blood in the living room. I never get tired of this.

"Ah!" he screamed, "No more! NO MORE!"

I grabbed his throat and broke his neck like how I broke his wrist. I then decapitated his head from his body and dropped the head in front of the torn up body upon the pool of blood. That was fun.

I glanced at Valarie. She apparently woke up during the duel and she was terrified. Terrified of how much of a monster I act towards my victims. How brutal and horrifying I can be. But I can never fix that because it is who I am.

Valarie stood up, looking at me with shock and exhaustion. I looked back at her with a grin. But then I heard a gun shot and saw an explosion of blood that came from her shoulder right after I heard it. She was shot from behind by a vampire that arrived no more than 2 seconds before the gunshot was heard. He must of came through the back door that lead to the kitchen.

Valarie was still on her feet for a few seconds but then fell to the ground with a thud. She was holding on to her large wound on her shoulder. Bailey's reinforcements will pay for their biggest mistake that they would ever make…and it will be their very last.


	7. Choice

Recap: _Valarie was still on her feet for a few seconds but then fell to the ground with a thud. She was bleeding to death. Bailey's reinforcements will pay for their biggest mistake that they would ever make…and it will be their very last._

Chapter 7

Valarie's POV

The wound on my shoulder was the circumference size of a golf ball and it throbbed painfully. Blood was gushing out of the wound while I was trying to put pressure on it. I moaned and whimpered softly from the pain and the sight of the wound. Why is it that I have to be the damsel in distress?

Alucard was looking at me with a worried yet angry expression on his face. His glasses that were on his face fell when Bailey slammed him with his fist. Thank god that asshole is dead. Alucard growled deeply and a symbol on both of his white gloves began to glow red. By the looks of what the symbols looked like, they were glowing red pentagrams. His hands formed into a fist and his sharp-pointed teeth bared at the on-coming vampires that were coming towards him but stopped in front of me.

"You killed Bailey!" one young vampire yelled at Alucard.

"That was truly the biggest mistake you will ever make, you ugly piece of shit!" another vampire yelled with a much deeper voice.

The two vampires with their four other friends beside them cocked their guns and fired at Alucard. Alucard didn't move at all. He stood there taking all the blasts. Does he think he's indestructible?

After a few dozen gunshot blasts, Alucard was almost fully annihilated. Every single part of his body was ripped off from the bullet shells and the blood was splattered all over the living room. The vampires laughed.

"That's the best you got!?" one vampire yelled.

"Ha ha! No one can stop us now!" another vampire yelled.

"Hellsing's greatest vampire is history!" the young vampire yelled while laughing.

They thought the whole battle was over…but it wasn't. A black mist filled the floor of the kitchen and the living room. A deep, long, heavy growl filled the room and soon the growl turned into a deep, evil chuckle. The blood from Alucard's torn-up body crawled back to him and then…Alucard began to heal back to his normal self. Amazing.

"W-w-w-what the hell!?" cried one vampire.

Alucard chuckled loudly.

"You silly dogs think that your simple bullet shells can annihilate me off the face of this planet?" Alucard growled, "Think again, you filthy mongrels. I am more than just a vampire. I can heal from the wounds that you give me while all of you suffer from the very wounds I give to you."

Alucard charged at them with his mouth open, baring all his sharp teeth. He then gripped two of the vampire's throats with his teeth and threw them into the living room. Their heads detached from their very bodies and blood gushed all over the floor. They were truly going to be dead for sure.

The other four vampires got their heads blown off by Alucard's gunshots. The blood from their heads blasted off like a water balloon and landed on me. What the hell are in those bullet shells?

Within less than a minute, those vampires were as good as gone.

Alucard stood several feet from me, staring at the corpses. Blood was dripping down his face and the pentagram on his hands began to slowly stop glowing. Wow…this is the most badass vampire I will ever see in my goddamn life! But he still creeps me out a bit by how brutal and terrifying he can be to his enemies.

I slowly began to lie on the ground with blood gushing out of my wound and staining all my clothing. My eyes were heavy from exhaustion and so I closed them.

Alucard's POV

The battle was fun and the blood from those filthy creatures tasted like trash. I needed pure virgin blood to wash the taste out of my mouth and to fulfill my hunger. I grabbed my hat and glasses and began putting them back on. I glanced at Valarie, who was lying on the ground with her eyes closed. It is time for her to make a choice that will change her life forever.

I went to Valarie and gently pulled her up into my arms. I heard several police car sirens coming closer to the house. I used the darkness around me to disappear out of sight and head to the forest where Valarie and I first met.

Valarie's POV

I slowly opened my eyes, shoulder still sore from the wound made by the gunshot I got from the vampires back at home. I looked up to see where I was at and I realized that I was in the forest. Alucard was sitting on a rock near me and started to grin widely.

"How was your sleep?" Alucard said.

"F-Fine. How is my wound?" I stuttered.

"I wrapped it with a piece of cloth from my coat. All it needed was some firm pressure and removing the pieces from the bullet."

"Oh…thanks."

"Don't mention it. But I must inform you that you won't live for too long."

"Why is that?" I had a tone of panic in my voice.

"The bullets had some silver nitrate in it. It will be a matter of minutes before you die in a slow and painful death."

My heart dropped.

"The only way to save yourself is making the right choice."

"Which is?" I said.

"You turning into one of us."

My heart dropped again. So really that is my only option? Shit. Well…I guess…it wouldn't be too bad? I mean, after all, I always wanted to be a vampire.

"So," Alucard began, "What is your decision, Valarie Rose? Will you make the choice of turning into a vampire? Or would you like to go through a slow and painful death?"

I thought for a few seconds and finally said, "Yes…"

I reached out for his hand and placed my hand on top of his.

Alucard grinned widely and slowly began to lift my head off the ground a few inches. His head slowly made his way to the left side of my neck and began to bite down gently. I gasped from the sharp jolt of pain and held on to his overcoat with my right hand. I listened to the flow of blood rushing out of my body and began to slowly fade into another deep sleep.


	8. The Adventure Begins

Recap: _Alucard grinned widely and slowly began to lift my head off the ground a few inches. His head slowly made his way to the left side of my neck and began to bite down gently. I gasped from the sharp jolt of pain and held on to his overcoat with my right hand. I listened to the flow of blood rushing out of my body and began to slowly fade into another deep sleep._

Chapter 8

Valarie's POV

I woke up in a deep red-colored bed in a room that looked a lot like a dungeon. Alucard was sitting on the side of my bed, grinning at me.

"Where am I?" I said wearily.

"You are at the Hellsing Organization, Valarie Rose," said a female voice from the door, "Alucard took you here for protection from the others that are probably looking for you. But besides protection, you are here because you are a certified vampire for the Hellsing Organization. I suggest you put on your uniform immediately when it arrives to your room by our vampire hunter, Walter. I will be in my headquarters to work on some paperwork. If you need to ask any questions, please feel free to ask them. Otherwise, stay with Alucard and the others."

The female, who was a blonde with large glasses and was wearing a grey suit, left my room and closed the door behind her. There are others here?

"How did you like it?" Alucard asked.

"How did I like what?" I replied.

"The turning. Did you enjoy it?"

"Um…yea I guess."

Alucard chuckled and began to walk to the door.

"I will be in my room, waiting for you to finish getting dress when your uniform arrives. Be prepared within 5 minutes after you are dressed. We have work to do."

Alucard left and closed the door behind him.

Here begins another weird-ass adventure for Valarie Rose. Whoopee.


End file.
